The Way I Loved You
by Books and Other Drugs
Summary: She loves him. He doesn't love her. She needs him So she pays the ultimate price Just to be with him. OneShot.


The Way I Loved You

**This is my first One-Shot so let me know how it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: Lisi owns the Characters, Taylor Swift owns the Song **

"_**I stare at the phone he still hasn't called and ya feel so low you cant feel nothing at all"**_

Alicia Rivera Stared at the phone. He loved her, right? "Please Gawd, let it be me!" Alicia prayed Josh Hotz was her ENTIRE life, her reason for being. She loved him, and he HAD to love her….

Josh Hotz stared at the phone. He wanted to call, but was afraid. What if she didn't like him? What if she laughed at him? Josh picked up the phone like it was poisonous and began to dial, and a voice picked up on the other side

"Hullo?"

"H-H-H-Hii" Josh stammerd

*******************************************************************

"Oh Hey Josh" Massie replied

"I was wondering if maybe…" Josh paused, swallowed hard, and continued. "If maybe you wanted to go to the Love Struck dance with me?" He asked

The time before she replied seemed like a million years to Josh. He NEEDED her to say yes, she was his everything, his reaso-

"Can't" Massie replied, like she had done this at least 10 times before

"W-W-Why?" Josh choked back tears, his heart pounding.

"I'm going with Derrick!" Massie spat, and suddenly Josh felt very very foolish

Josh hung up, and cried silently for being a fool, and for even thinking a beautiful girl like Massie would ever like him. Josh wondered if anyone had ever felt as much pain as him….

Oh, yes. Someone else felt his pain…

Alicia Rivera was very distraught. Josh didn't like her. Josh didn't like her. Josh didn't like her. That's all that went through her beautiful head as her heart tore into confetti. "Who?!" Alicia screamed, "Who would he like??" she wondered….

Massie Block walked to her Range Rover, feeling very un-put together. She was wearing a purple Juicy sweat suit and Prada flip-flops, and she was not happy with her current outfit. Isaac, Massie's driver, opened the door for her, and she stepped in to her Range Rover. 1st to get picked up was Alicia

"Great." Massie thought once she saw Alicia Rivera step through the door of the Range Rover, wearing a beautiful Ralph Lauren plum mini-dress, and Victoria's Secret curls. She stepped in with grace, and seemed to float to the seat.

"What is with the dress?" Massie inquired, raising one expertly plucked eyebrow.

"Well I kind of want to impress Josh" Alicia admitted

Massie opened her mouth and was about to reply when Kristen arrived

"Heyyyyy!" Kristen exclaimed as she bounced into the Range Rover, glanced at Alicia and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged, and continued

"Anyyyyywayyyy, I heard that last night Josh asked someone to the dance, and she said no!" Kristen directed he comment to Alicia, thinking she had rejected him.

"Uch that was me!" Massie groaned unhappily

"How could—" Alicia said before bursting into sobs

"Puh-lease, he is so NAWT worth your time" Massie said, surprised by Alicia's outburst

"HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! I LOVED HIM!" Alicia sobbed

And suddenly everything went quiet.

Alicia stopped crying.

She looked at Massie

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!"

Alicia Rivera never got over Josh Hotz.

She donated her designer clothes. After all,

They hadn't impressed Josh.

She got rid of her iPhone. After all,

It only reminded her of the call she never got.

She got rid of her friends. After all,

They couldn't help her get Josh.

She began to cut her soft skin, hoping Josh would notice her now.

But he didn't

Alicia thought about killing herself

But then she wouldn't see Josh

Alicia didn't know what to do…

Massie reached out to her

But Alicia rejected her.

Massie gave up.

Alicia didn't care

It wasn't like Massie mattered.

Only Josh did.

But if Josh didn't want Alicia….

What was she here for???

Nothing.

Right?

******************************************************************************

A beautiful girl jumped from a 6th story window of the Hotz's estate.

She figured out a way to be with Josh

Where he never would reject her

He couldn't.

And when Josh died,

Alicia would go with him.

But until then….

Alicia would haunt Josh Hotz.

Josh Hotz raised a shaky, wrinkled, 92 year-old hand to get a drink of water. He set down the glass slowly.

"Alicia?" Josh called, hoping his life-long companion was there

Suddenly a translucent figure appeared next to him

"Yes?" the girl answered putting a caring hand on his wrinkled one.

"Is it time yet?"

"Almost" the girl smiled

"Good, I am so tired"

"It's okay, I know. Almost done!"

Josh smiled, knowing he would never be alone. He stared at the beautiful girl for a few minutes before she spoke again

"Josh, sweetie, close your eyes. It's time to go!"

Josh inhaled for the last time, and closed his eyes.

He flashed back to every moment with Alicia.

When she died, he realized he had needed her. He cried his eyes out, begging her to come back.

And she did.

Josh Hotz re-opened his eyes, and looked down on his old body. Then he looked down at his young, 13 year-old hands, and then to the beautiful Alicia next to him.

"Let's go." Alicia smiled, and led Josh into a bright and beautiful light, Their Heaven, FOREVER.


End file.
